Der Kampf ums Dasein, Teil II
Die Crew der Voyager muss das Schiff von den Kazon zurückerobern. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Fortsetzung… Prolog Die Crew der Voyager ist auf dem Planeten unterwegs und sucht einen Unterschlupf. Samantha Wildman mit ihrem Kind Naomi fällt es schwer, mitzuhalten. Als sie stolpert wird Chakotay auf sie aufmerksam. Er meint, dass sie sich nicht überanstrengen soll. Daher trägt Chakotay Naomi, weil durch Schwitzen unnötig Wasser verschwendet wird. Es gibt weitere Erdstöße und man findet eine gute Stelle zum Lagern. Janeway geht mit ihrer Gruppe in eine Höhle. Sie meint, dass sich dieser Ort am besten verteidigen lässt und ordnet an, ein Lager aufzuschlagen. Die Nahrungs- und Wassersuche erweist sich als schwierig. Auf dem Weg sammeln sie einige Äste auf, die sie als Waffen verwenden könnten. Neelix' Team entdeckt eine Höhle. Hogan meint zu Neelix, dass der Engang konstruiert aussieht. Als sie einige Knochen am Eingang einer Höhle finden, bittet Neelix Lieutenant Hogan sie einzusammeln, da er sich vorstellen kann, dass man diese als Waffen oder Werkzeuge benutzen kann. Hogan fragt nach, ob er alle einsammeln soll, was Neelix bestätigt, da man zum Überleben nichts verschwenden darf. Dann wird Neelix von einer Frau gerufen. Kurz darauf hören sie einen Schrei von Hogan und Neelix eilt mit zwei Crewmitgliedern zur Höhle. Dort stellen sie fest, dass Hogan von einem hanonianischen Höhlenreptil in eine Höhle gezogen und getötet wurde. Akt I: Siege thumb|leftDas Shuttle von Tom Paris ist stark beschädigt und während er versucht, das Problem der Stabilisatorbeschleunigungssensoren zu lösen, nähert sich ein Patrouillenschiff der Kazon. Paris ist darüber nicht erfreut und das fremde Schiff eröffnet sofort das Feuer. Paris meint, dass er dies nicht mag und lässt den Computer das Shuttle stoppen. Dadurch überholt das Kazonschiff das Shuttle und Paris eröffnet das Feuer. Mit mehreren Phasersalven kann er das Kazonschiff zerstören. thumb|Die Crew wird pber Hogans Tod informiert. Auf dem Planeten übergibt Chakotay Janeway die Reste von Hogans Uniform. Mehr ist von ihm nicht übrig. Neelix meint, dass es seine Schuld ist, da er Hogan anwies, die Knochen einzusammeln. Janeway meint jedoch, dass niemand dafür verantwortlich ist. Sie meint, dass Hogan ein guter Mann war und er hoffentlich das letzte Opfer war. Sie will nicht zulassen, dass dieser Planet ihre Crew vernichtet. Janeway weist nach Hogans Tod an, dass die Tunnel nicht mehr betreten werden. Tuvok soll einige Waffen herstellen, damit sie sich verteidigen können. Er hat bereits einige rudimentäre Geräte entworfen. Janeway fragt Chakotay, wie es mit der Wassersuche aussieht. Chakotay meint daraufhin, dass er aus Hogans Uniform einen solaren Destillierapparat basteln kann, sodass sie morgen Wasser hätten. Janeway stimmt dem Plan zu und gibt Chakotay die Uniformreste. Gleichzeitig meldet Neelix, dass keines der Teams eine Pflanze mit irgendeinem Nährwert entdeckt hat. Daher befiehlt Janeway jeden Stein umzudrehen. Sie demonstriert das Vorgehen sogleich und entdeckt einige Würmer. Sie befiehlt der Mannschaft diese zu essen, da ihr Überleben vielleicht von diesen Tieren abhängt. Jedoch stößt dies bei der Mannschaft nur auf wenig Gegenliebe. thumb|Der Doktor untersucht Seskas Baby. Der Doktor wird von Seska auf der Krankenstation der USS Voyager aktiviert. Der Doktor ist jedoch bereits aktiv und täuscht Seska durch Aufsagen seines Aktivierungssatzes. Seska fragt, ob er sie vergessen habe, was das MHN verneint, da er ein so faszinierendes mediozinisches Rätsel, wie ein bajoranisches Crewmitglied mit cardassianischer Physiologie nicht vergessen könne. Sie informiert ihn über den Kommandowechsel. Sie will wissen, ob er auch für die Kazon-Nistrim arbeiten kann. Der Doktor meint, er könne sich anpassen und sei nicht auf Fälschung und Lüge programmiert. Da jeder Humanoid dem Anderen ähnele, kann er sich anpassen. Seska meint, dass sie sein Programm wohl besser so lassen, wie es ist. Seska meint, dass die Kazon-Medizin primitiv ist. Er findet heraus, dass Seskas Kind - entgegen deren Meinung - nicht von Chakotay ist, sondern von Culluh. Seska ist überrascht und der Doktor zeigt ihr den Scan der DNA ihres Kindes. Es hat cardassianische DNA-Stränge und eine Kazon-DNA. Er meint, dass er das erste Kind einer Cardassianerin und eines Kazon ist und es daher kein Bezugssystem für seine anfängliche Erscheinung gibt. Die Kazonmerkmale werden vermutlich erst später sichtbar werden. Sie deaktiviert den Doktor, der sich jedoch umgehend wieder selbst aktiviert. Der Doktor überlegt, was er tun kann, um die Kazon zu besiegen. Im Selbstgespräch meint er, dass er eine Revolte mit der Bande von Sandrine anzetteln oder die Hologramme von Che Guevara und Nathan Hale hervorzaubern könnte. Er weiß nicht, was er allein gegen die Kazon tun kann. Er überlegt zunächst Zugriff auf eine taktische Datenbank zu erlangen und sich selbst in Guerillakriegsführung zu unterrichten, jedoch würde dies zu lange dauern. Er fragt den Computer nach der Besatzungsstärke. Vom Computer erhält er die Auskunft, dass sich 89 Kazon und ein Betazoid an Bord befinden. Er findet heraus, dass Lon Suder an Bord ist und nimmt Kontakt zu ihm auf. Er fragt Suder, der sich in einer Jeffriesröhre zwischen Deck 8 und Deck 9 versteckt hat, ob er die Krankenstation erreichen kann, welches Suder bejaht. Danach löscht der Doktor Suders Kommunikatorensignatur aus dem System, in dem er einen medizinischen Notfall mit der Priorität 114 feststellt. thumb|Janeways Haare werden abgeschnitten. Auf dem Planeten weist Janeway inzwischen die Crew an, sich aneinander zu schmiegen, um die Körperwärme zu erhalten. Harry Kim bringt Janeway zwei riesige Eier mit, die sein Team zwei Kilometer entfernt gefunden hat. Außerdem haben sie eine Art Gurken gefunden. Janeway lässt die Lebensmittel zu Neelix bringen und lässt ihm ausrichten, dass er mit dem Käfereintopf noch warten soll. Anschließend begibt sich Janeway zu Samantha Wildman und erkundigt sich nach dem Zustand von Naomi. Deren Mutter meint, dass sie teilnahmslos wirkt. Janeway spekuliert, dass sie sich nur der Umgebung anpasst, da sie im Weltraum geboren wurde. Wildman soll in der Nähe des Feuers bleiben, sobald sie eines haben. Dann geht sie zu Chakotay, der sich vergeblich bemüht mithilfe eines Bogens und eines Hölzchens ein Feuer zu entfachen. Entnervt wirft er es hin und meint, dass sie auf einem einödigen Planeten gefangen sind, mit dem einzigen Indianer im ganzen Universum der kein Feuer machen kann. Er war schon als Kind nicht gut darin und es ist nicht besser geworden. Janeway spricht ihm Mut zu, indem sie meint, dass die Anderen auch kein Glück hatten. Sie glaubt daher, dass es am Holz liegt. Chakotay erwidert, dass sie ein Anmachholz benötigen. Als er Janeways lange Haare sieht, erinnert er sich an einen Tipp seines Vaters, wie man ein Feuer entzündet. Daher werden Janeway und einigen Besatzungsmitgliedern Haare abgeschnitten und Chakotay gelingt es ein Feuer zu entfachen. Dabei werden sie von einigen Bewohnern des Planeten beobachtet. Als sich die Crew am Feuer wärmt, meint Neelix, dass er ein paar größere Steine sucht und um das Feuer platzieren wird, um die Hitze besser zu reflektieren. Kes folgt ihm und sucht ihn zwischen den Felsen. Sie meint, dass Neelix sich nicht zu weit vom Lager entfernen sollte. Als sie umkehren will, wird sie von Ureinwohnern entführt. Akt II: Überleben Tom hat es geschafft, die Talaxianer zu kontakten. Commander Paxim berichtet ihm, dass die Nistrim die Voyager geentert haben und alle Subraumfrequenzen damit überschwemmen. Paris fragt, ob etwas über die Crew bekannt ist, was Paxim jedoch verneint. Paris bittet Paxim um Hilfe bei den Reparaturen, um die Rückeroberung der Voyager beginnen zu können. Paxim meint jedoch, dass ihre Schiffe und sein Shuttle nicht in der Lage sein werden, es mit der Voyager aufzunehmen. Paris stellt jedoch klar, dass seine Mannschaft mit Paxims Hilfe kennt. Paris erklärt, dass er jede Schwachstelle der Voyager kennt und einen Plan hat. Das überzeugt Paxim und er will sich in einer Stunde mit Paris treffen. Tom hat nur eine Stunde Zeit einen guten Plan zu entwickeln. thumb|Der Doktor und Suder planen die Rückeroberung des Schiffs. Auf der Krankenstation der Voyager erreicht Lon Suder den Ausgang und betritt die Krankenstation. Der Doktor erkundigt sich, wieso dies so lange dauerte und Suder erklärt, dass die Kazon noch immer das Schiff reparieren und er daher aufpassen musste. Der Doktor meint, dass sie einen Plan entwickel und sich dann Waffen besorgen müssen. Zunächst müssten sie das Schiff verlangsamen, damit sie sich nicht zu weit von der Crew entfernen. Suder scheint geistesabwesend und der Doktor glaubt zu erkennen, dass Suder auf die Gelegenheit spekulierte, um seine Freiheit wiederzugewinnen. Suder erklärt, dass sich das MHN irrt und er bereit ist ihm zu helfen. Er sorgt sich jedoch, dass er einige Kazon töten werden müsse. Er meint, dass er in den letzten Monaten so hart gerarbeitet hat, um die gewalttätigen Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Er sieht bereits den Tag kommen, an dem er im Reinen mit sich selbst sein wird. Der Doktor erklärt, dass Tuvok ihm erklären würde, dass Gewalt in manchen Zeiten notwendig ist, wenn Schiff und Crew in Gefahr sind. Suder antwortet, dass eine logische Anwendung von Gewalt für die Meisten möglich ist, aber wenn er einmal damit beginnt, fürchtet er nicht wieder aufhören zu können. Der Doktor meint, dass er seinem Urteil vertrauen soll, wenn er sich selbst nicht traut. Er meint, dass ein Hologramm und ein Psychopath den Kazon nicht ebenbürtig sein mögen, doch sie müssen das Schiff verteidigen. Chakotay meldet Captain Janeway auf dem Hanonplaneten inzwischen, dass sie in der Nähe des Lagers Spuren eines Kampfes gefunden haben und davon ausgehen müssen, dass Kes und Neelix verschleppt wurden. Chakotay meint, dass er als Fährtenleser besser war, als im Feuermachen. Daher wird er an der Suche teilnehmen. Tuvok gibt Chakotay einen Bogen, doch der Indianer meint, dass sein Stamm niemals Pfeil und Bogen benutzte. Daher hat er keine Erfahrung damit. Tuvok meint, dass der Bogen für sich selbst ist, da er das Bogenschießen am vulkanischen Institut für Verteidigungssportarten erlernte. Janeway lässt sie so viele Leute mitnehmen wie sie benötigen. thumb|Chakotay verhandelt mit den Eingeborenen. Die Eingeborenen streiten untereinander und der Anführer streckt seinen Arm nach der verängstigten Kes aus. Neelix nimmt sie in den Arm und versucht dem Anführer klar zu machen, dass er seine Finger von Kes lassen soll. Daraufhin streitet der Anführer mit einem anderen Mann und die beiden gehen aufeinander los. Sie werden jedoch von den Schreien einer Frau unterbrochen, die Chakotay erblickt hat. Der Commander geht langsam auf die Gruppe zu und erkundigt sich, ob es Kes und Neelix gut geht. Kes erklärt, dass sie Ihnen nichts getan haben. CHakotay fragt, ob sie einen Anführer identifizieren konnten. Kes hält denjenigen mit der Kralle für den Anführer. Neelix meint, dass die Anderen wohl beratschlagen, was sie mit Ihnen tun sollen. Chakotay spricht zu dem Anführer und erklärt, dass er unbewaffnet ist. Er will jedoch seine Leute mitnehmen, worauf die anderen Eingeborenen wild gestikulieren. Doch der Anführer weist sie in die Schranken und spricht zu Chakotay. Dann schiebt er eine Frau zu Chakotay rüber, die dieser jedoch ablehnt und ihm zurückgibt. Er gestikuliert stattdessen, dass er die beiden haben will. Der Anführer lässt Neelix aufstehen und beansprucht Kes für sich. Neelix nennt es inakzeptabel, während CHakotay Kes langsam aufstehen lässt. Dann gehen sie langsam und die Eingeborenen beginnen wenige Augenblicke später die Verfolgung. Tuvok und weitere Besatzungsmitglieder tauchen auf der Spitze des Felsens auf und decken ihren Rückzug durch das Abschießen von pfeilen und Speeren. Sie werden weiterverfolgt und Ihnen wird der Weg abgeschnitten. Daraufhin schickt Chakotay die kleine Gruppe in eine Höhle. Neelix meint, dass diese genauso aussieht, wie die Höhle in der Hogan getötet wurde. Chakotay weiß dies und erwartet, dass die Fremden Ihnen nicht folgen werden, wenn sie von dem Reptil wissen. Daraufhin begeben sie sich in die Höhle und sehen sich in den Gängen um. Akt III: Rettungsversuche thumb|Seska und Culluh erfahren von Problemen im Maschinenraum. Im Maschinenraum der Voyager hält Culluh inzwischen seinen Ingenieuren eine Standpauke und meint, dass sie sich anstellen würden, als hätten sie noch nie einen Warpantrieb gesehen. Seska fragt, ob jemand versucht habe, den Antimateriefluss einzustellen. Der Kazon-Ingenieur behauptet, dass niemand dies versucht habe. Culluh droht ihm im Fall der Lüge an, ihn zu enthaupten, doch der Kazon schwört es. Seska meint, dass es eine Warnung hätte geben müssen, bevor der Warpantrieb ausgefallen ist. Der Abfall der Kerntemperatur oder ein Alarm der magnetischen Eindämmung hätte registriert werden müssen. Seska meint, dass der Ingenieur entweder lügt, oder ein Saboteur an Bord ist. Sie lässt den Computer daher einen Ebene-1-Scan machen. Jedoch ist dies nicht möglich, da die internen Scannerelais beschädigt sind. Culluh fragt wütend, ob nicht alle Reparaturen abgeschlossen waren. Der Ingenieur antwortet, dass er dachte, er wäre damit fertig gewesen. Seska wünscht, dass alle Jefferies-Röhren und Leitungen Deck für Deck mit den Tricordern der Föderation durchsucht werden. Die Situation im Maschinenraum wird vom Doktor und Lon Suder auf der Krankenstation auf einem Monitor beobachtet. Suder fragt den Arzt nach einem tragbaren Thoronemitter. Der Doktor bestätigt, dass er einen solchen besitzt, um Strahlenverbrennungen behandeln zu können. Suder erklärt ihm anschließend, dass dies ein alter Maquistrick sei, um die Tricordersensoren zu täuschen. Der Doktor meint zu Suder, dass sioe Waffen benötigten, wenn sie das Schiff zurückerobern wollen. Daraufhin kreicht Suder wieder in eine Jeffriesröhre. Auf dem Planeten fragt Wildman Captain Janeway, was sie gegen das Fieber des Babys tun soll. Janeway holt etwas Wasser von draußen. Kim meldet, dass die Erdbeben stärker zu werden scheinen. Da Chakotays Team überfällig ist, schickt sie ein Suchteam los. thumb|Hanonianisches Höhlentier Die Eingeborenen bauen vor dem Eingang der Höhle einen Scheiterhaufen auf und zünden ihn an, um die Gruppe um Chakotay auszuräuchern. Daher begibt sich das Team tiefer in die Höhle hinein um einen anderen Ausgang zu finden. Langsam gehen sie durch verwinkelte Gänge, während immer wieder kleine Steine von der Decke herunterfallen. Kes spürt in einem Gang plötzlich einen leichten Luftzug und die Gruppe begibt sich in Richtung des vermuteten Ausgangs. Sie entdecken die Riesenechse in ihrem Nest. Inzwischen warten die Eingeborenen vor der Höhle und werden von Janeway und Kim entdeckt. Kim fragt den Captain, ob Chakotays Gruppe tatsächlich in die Höhle gegangen ist, nachdem was Hogan passiert ist. Janeway meint, dass sie wohl keine andere Wahl hatten. Sie fragt, welche Crewmitglieder am schnellsten laufen können. B'Elanna Torres erklärt, dass sie im Zehnkampfteam der Akademie war, bevor sie diese verließ. Im Laufen hat sie niemand geschlagen. Auch Ayala und eine Frau melden sich freiwillig. In der Höhle fragt Chakotay Tuvok nach dem Weg, den sie einschlagen sollten. Tuvok meint, dass die Wahlmöglichkeiten angesichts der taktischen Situation nicht gut sind, jedoch die Möglichkeit besteht, dass der Tunnel hinter der Kreatur zu einem Ausgang führt. Chakotay lässt die Gruppe daraufhin langsam, einer nach dem anderen an der Kreatur vorbeischleichen. Die Eingeborenen campieren vor der Höhle und werden von Torres, Ayala und der Frau angegriffen. Als die Eingeborenen die Verfolgung aufnehmen, beginnen die Offiziere wegzulaufen. Die Gruppe um Janeway erreicht die Höhle und beginnt den Eingang freizuräumen. In der Höhle rutscht inzwischen ein Besatzungsmitglied vom Felsrand ab und Tuvok versucht den Mann wieder hochzuziehen. Chakotay eilt ihm auch zu Hilfe, doch die Kreatur erwacht und frisst den Wissenschaftsoffizier, während seine Kameraden entsetzt zusehen müssen. Sie beschießen die Kreratur daraufhin mit Pfeilen und Speeren, während Neelix versucht Kes zu schützen. Die andere Gruppe unter Führung von Captain Janeway kann die Eingeborenen vom Höhleneingang weglocken und in die Höhle vordringen. Chakotay schickt die Gruppe zurück zum Ausgang, während Tuvok den Rückzug deckt. Kim trifft als Erster auf Chakotay und informiert ihn, dass sie die Wilden abgelenkt haben. Chakotay schickt sie jedoch sofort zum Ausgang zurück. Nachdem Tuvok einige weitere Pfeile abgeschossen hat, nimmt er einen Speer und bringt mit Chakotay die Höhlendecke zum Einsturz. Anschließend flieht die Gruppe so schnell sie kann. Akt IV: Sabotage thumb|Der Doktor tröstet Lon Suder. Auf der Voyager klettern zwei Kazon durch eine Jeffriesröhre und ein Ingenieur meint, dass er nicht versteht. Da Thoronpartikel in die Röhre strömen, ohne dass er die Ursache erkennen kann, schickt er einen weiteren Ingenieur auf die nächste Ebene. Dort kommt er Lon Suder nahe, doch der Betazoid kann sich hinter einer Leitung verstecken. Unterdessen empfängt der Doktor eine Nachricht auf dem Notfallkanal und lässt sie sich anzeigen. Auf seinem Monitor erscheint Tom Paris, der ihn informiert, dass er diese Nachricht Huckepack auf einem Kazonsignal hereinkommt, dass er zur Brücke schickt. Paris vermutet, dass der medizinische Notfallkanal nicht überwacht wird und kündigt Hilfe an. jedoch muss der Doktor etwas für sie tun. Er muss dafür sorgen, dass der Hauptcomputer die Entladung der Phaserenergiereservekupplungen blockiert. Die primären Kupplungen kann Paris selbst sabotieren, doch die Reservekupplungen müssen bei Benutzung überladen werden. Er soll nichts tun, solange der Angriff nicht beginnt, da die Kazon sonst etwas bemerken können. In diesem Augenblick erreicht Lon Suder die Krankenstation und kriecht aus der Jeffrieröhre. Er hat die Leiche eines getöteten Kazon mitgebracht und informiert den Doktor, dass sie Waffen haben. Der Doktor will Suder mit Inaprovalin behandeln, doch dieser lehnt ab und meint, dass er nur das Licht sehen muss. Der Arzt versteckt die Leiche unterdessen in einem Stasisfach. Culluh informiert Seska inzwischen, dass die Zerstörung des Shuttles bestätigt wurde. Jedoch ist unbekannt, ob sich zwei Personen im Shuttle befanden. Als Culluh erwähnt, dass ein Thoronleck ihre Sensoren störte, meint Seska, dass dies ein alter Maquistrick sei, um die Sensoren zu narren. Später treiben Vulkanausbrüche die Crew auf dem Planeten dazu, ihren Unterschlupf zu verlassen. Tuvok, Chakotay und Janeway beraten, was sie tun sollen. Kes informiert Janeway in diesem Augenblick, dass das Fieber des Babies gestiegen ist. Jedoch müssen sie wegen des Ausbruchs fliehen. Nachdem die Gruppe bereits eine gewisse Strecke zurückgelegt hat, kommt es zu einer weiteren Eruption und man beschleunigt die Flucht. thumb|Seska überführt den Doktor der Sabotage Nachdem Seska erkannt hat, dass ein Maquis-Besatzungsmitglied noch an Bord sein muss, geht sie auf die Krankenstation und stellt den Doktor zur Rede. Dieser erklärt, dass er das Schiff vollkommen allein und mit Hilfe des Computers sabotiert hat. Außerdem wurde er von einem Kazon überrascht, sodass er diesen töten musste. Er zeigt ihr daraufhin die Leiche im Stasisfach. Seska fragt, wieso er ein Thoronleck erzeugt hat, wenn er nichts zu verbergen hat. Doch das MHN erklärt, dass er damit ihre Leute dazu brachte durch das ganze Schiff zu kriechen und nach einem Eindringling zu suchen, den es nicht gab. Seska meint, dass er mehr Talent habe, als sie es für möglich hielt. Der Doktor meint, dass er eine hervorragende Meisterin hatte. Daraufhin löscht Seska den Stimmenzugang der Sternenflottencrew. In diesem Augenblick wird das Schiff erschüttert und Seska verlangt von der Brücke einen Bericht. Ein Offizier meldet, dass einige talaxianische Schiffe das Feuer eröffnet haben und kein Anlass zur Sorge bestehe. Bevor Seska die Krankenstation verlässt, verabschiedet sie sich vom Doktor und schließt kurzerhand seine Holoemitter mit einem Phaserschuss kurz. Akt V: Rückkehr thumb|Lon Suder entschließt sich, Kazon zu töten. Die talaxianischen Schiffe greifen unterdessen die Voyager an. Lon Suder kehrt auf die Krankenstation zurück und sucht nach dem Doktor. Als er ihn nicht findet, versucht er das MHN zu aktivieren. Jedoch erklärt ihm der Computer, dass der Befehl nicht ausgeführt werden kann, weil der gesamte Stimmenzugang der Sternenflottencrew gelöscht wurde. Der Doktor hat zuvor eine Nachricht für Suder aufgenommen, um ihm letzte Anweisungen zu geben. Nach dem erfolglosen Zugriff auf das Programm des Doktors wird diese Nachricht nun abgespielt. Der Doktor erklärt, dass er außer Funktion gesetzt wurde und das Schicksal der Voyager nun ganz allein von ihm abhängt. Der Doktor meint, dass Suder sein vollstes Vertrauen besitzt und er bereits großen Mut und Einsatz für seine Crew zeigte. Er hat in einer Zusatznachricht für Janeway und Tuvok Suders Verhalten für den Fall aufgezeichnet, dass der Doktor nicht reaktiviert werden kann. Der Doktor ist sich sicher, dass sie dank Suder die Oberhand gewinnen können und wünscht ihm viel Glück. Lon Suder führt die Anweisung des Doktors aus und verlässt nach einigen Sekunden Bedenkzeit die Krankenstation. Auf der Brücke meldet ein Kazon Culluh inzwischen, dass die talaxianischen Schiffe sich in Richtung eines Nebels zurückziehen. Culluh will sie für den Angriff bestrafen und befiehlt einen Verfolgungskurs. Commander Paxum ruft inzwischen Paris und kündigt an, dass die Kazon ihnen wie geplant folgen. Paris ist bereit zum Angriff und hofft, dass es der Doktor auch ist. Auf dem Planeten erreicht die Crew einen Lavasee, während auch eine Gruppe Einheimischer dort erscheint. Die Einheimischen sind in Panik, da eine Frau auf einem Felsen innerhalb eines Lavastroms festsitzt. Chakotay klettert den Felsen hinunter und trägt die Frau auf seiner Schulter den Felsen hinauf. Als er die Eingeborenen erreicht, nimmt ihm der Medizinmann die Frau ab und weist der Crew einen Weg. Gemeinsam gehen sie daraufhin weiter. [[Datei: Paris' Shuttle greift die Voyager an.jpg|thumb|Paris' Shuttle greift die USS Voyager an.]] Die Voyager verfolgt unterdessen die talaxianischen Schiffe, als Paris mit seinem Shuttle aus einem Nebel auftaucht und die Phaserenergiekupplungen der Voyager beschießt. Dies wird auf der Brücke von einem Kazon registriert und Seska fragt nach der Ursache. Der Offizier kann die Quelle nicht lokalisieren, meldet aber das Schwächerwerden der Schilde. Culluh befiehlt ein Ausweichmanöver. Unterdessen erreicht Suder den Maschinenraum durch eine Luke und greift an. Es gelingt ihm alle Kazon zu erschießen. Dann wirft er sein Gewehr weg und geht an eine Konsole. Jedoch ergreift ein schwer verletzter Kazon sein Gewehr und schießt Suder in den Rücken. Mit letzter Kraft kann Lon Suder die Blockierung der Phaserenergie initiieren, ehe er tot zusammenbricht. Auf der Brücke identifiziert ein Kazon das Shuttle, als eines der Föderation. Culluh lässt es mit den Phasern erfassen und zerstören. Jedoch sind die primären Phasersysteme ausgefallen. Seska lässt daher auf Reservesysteme umschalten und erfasst das Shuttle. Culluh gibt den Feuerbefehl, jedoch gibt es dann einen Alarm und die Phaser werden nicht abgefeuert. Der Offizier versteht dies nicht und meldet eine Überlastung. Die Überladung der Phaserenergiekupplungen wird von Tom Paris in seinem Shuttle beobachtet und er freut sich, dass der Doktor seine Mission erfüllt hat. Dann ruft er Paxum und beamt dessen Enterkommando an Bord der Voyager. Auf der Brücke der Voyager gibt es schwere Schäden und viele Kazon sind tot oder verletzt. Die schwer verletzte Seska steht auf und schleppt sich, als ihr Baby im Bereitschaftsraum des Captain zu schreien anfängt dorthin. Sie bricht anschließend zusammen und stirbt an ihren Verletzungen. Culluh folgt ihr und nimmt sie in den Arm. Inzwischen wird die Brücke von Paris, Paxum und einem talaxianischen Team geentert. thumb|Rettung naht. Der Maschinenraum ruft unterdessen Culluh und informiert ihn, dass das Schiff geentert wird. Culluh befihelt daraufhin die Evakuierung und verlässt mit dem Kind und den anderen Überlebenden das Schiff. Die Talaxianer übernehmen mit Tom Paris die Voyager. Paris entsiegelt die Brücke manuell und stellt fest, dass der gesamte Stimmenzugang der Sternenflotte gelöscht wurde. Paxum meldet inzwischen, dass ein Kazonshuttle startet. Außerdem werden Fluchtkapseln gestartet. Paris meint, dass er diese vergessen soll, da es im Moment wichtigeres zu tun gibt. Auf dem Planeten hilft ein Eingeborener dem Baby von Samantha Wildman, indem er einen mit einer Tinktur getränkten Lappen auf dessen Hals legt. Dadurch kann das Baby entspannter atmen, wie Kes feststellt. Wildman bedankt sich mit einem Nicken beim Medizinmann. In diesem Augenblick erblicken sie bereits die Voyager. Danach wird die Crew von der Voyager, die mit Hilfe der Talaxianer von Tom Paris gesteuert wird, vom Planeten geholt. Als Captain Janeway, Ayala, eine Frau und Harry Kim die Brücke betreten, begrüßt sie Tom Paris und erklärt, dass er einige Hilfe von den Talaxianern, dem Doktor und Lon Suder hatte. Kim ist überrascht von Suder zu hören, da sie dachten, er wäre beim ersten Angriff getötet worden. Paris erklärt, dass Suder und der Doktor das Schiff sabotierten und Suder noch die Phaser deaktivierte, bevor er starb. Janeway nimmt dies zur Kenntnis. Auf der Krankenstation meint der Doktor zu Tuvok, dass er stolz auf Suder sein kann. Der Vulkanier meint, dass er Suder ein vulkanisches Gebet widmet und hofft, dass dieser im Tod den Frieden findet, den er im Leben niemals hatte. Chakotay nimmt am anderen Biobett unterdessen Abschied von Seska und deckt ihr Gesicht mit einer Decke zu. Captain Janeway geht mit den Offizieren auf die Brücke und erkundigt sich bei Kim nach dem Status des Schiffs. Als dieser meldet, dass alle Systeme innerhalb normaler Parameter arbeiten, befiehlt sie unverzüglich ihre neue Heimat zu verlassen und weist Tom Paris an, einen Kurs auf den Alpha-Quadranten zu nehmen und auf Warp 8 zu beschleunigen. Dialogzitate (Anspielung auf den englischen Kinderreim Sticks and stones will break my bones / But words will never harm me.) Hintergrundinformationen Der in dieser Episode gestorbene Crewman Hogan wird in wiedererwähnt, als die Voth ein menschliches Skelett in einer Höhle finden und ihre Theorien mit dessen Hilfe untermauern. Normalerweise entsteht beim Feuermachen mit Holz keine Stichflamme, die das Holz in Flammen setzt, sondern ein Funke, der auf das Zündelholz überspringt. Der Computer gibt an, dass sich 89 Kazon und ein Betazoid an Bord befinden. Seska jedoch ist Cardassianerin und wird vom Computer nicht erwähnt, obwohl sie sich wahrscheinlich an Bord befand, da sie gerade die Krankenstation aufgesucht hatte. Obwohl alle Crewmitglieder den Kommunikator abgenommen bekommen haben, verstehen sich Neelix, Kes und die anderen Crewmitglieder weiterhin. Dies ist aber nur schwer vorstellbar, da der Universalübersetzer im Kommunikator integriert ist. Nachdem Janeways Team entdeckt, dass Chakotays Gruppe in einer Höhle von Einheimischen belagert wird, schlägt Kim vor, diese mit einigen Phaserstößen zu vertreiben. Dieser Vorschlag ist jedoch unsinnig, da der Crew von den Kazon alle Waffen abgenommen wurden und sie gar keine Phaser besitzen. Der Kampf ums Dasein war die letzte Episode, die Michael Piller für schrieb. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Basics, Part II (episode) es:Basics, Part II fr:Basics, Part II (épisode) nl:Basics, Deel II Kampf ums Dasein. Teil II, Der